


Melancholy

by So_Many_Fandoms0



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), I'm Sorry, JUST LET THEM BE HAPPY, Mention of major character death, Not Happy, Older Boys, Other, Pain, Reddie, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, byler, i didn't, sad boys, twin cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_Many_Fandoms0/pseuds/So_Many_Fandoms0
Summary: Richie and Mike lost the loves of their lives, they deal with it differently,  yet also the same





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I know it's sad and probably sucks but hey, I'm working on a prequel and it's a bit happier and will have lots of fluff xD

Richie smokes so he can feel

Mike drinks so he can't 

But Richie still feels numb

And Mike still feels pain

So Mike smokes to feel more

And Richie drinks to feel less

Tozier and Wheeler

Twin cousins

The same yet different 

When the love of Richie's life died he didn't feel anything, just went numb.

He stopped making his famous jokes, stopped talking almost completely.

When the love of Mike's life died he couldn't stop feeling, kept crying, kept screaming, kept hitting, kept throwing things, kicking things. He stopped playing D&D, stopped going to the arcade, stopped smiling.

They were both in denial

Kept texting them

Kept leaving voicemails

Mike broke his phone when he threw at the wall one day

Richie shut his off and locked it in a bottom drawer 

They shut their other friends out

The others weren't mad, they understood 

Mike got a new phone, texted everyone sorry

He called again, just to hear the voice, left a message too, acted like nothing happened, told about his day, talked like they only saw each other yesterday 

Richie stares at the drawer, takes his phone out and calls again, hears that voice, and after the beep hangs up

Mike starts to go numb, no life in his eyes, no tears, no rage, just lays there now, not moving 

Richie starts to feel, a tear falling from one eye, then another, and another, and it wouldn't stop, and cried for the first time and couldn't stop, couldn't breath, and wished he was numb again 

Mike stopped calling 

Richie stopped calling

Mike stopped shaking

Richie couldn't stop shaking

Mike stopped drinking and smoking, pointless, he thought 

Richie had a bottle and a pack a day, needed something to do

They hated reminders, locked all the pictures in a box and put them in the closet 

Numb

Pain

A soulless chuckle passed Mike's lips

A painful sobbing laugh passed Richie's own lips

Neither know why or where it came from

But neither cared

Mike wanted to scream but couldn't 

Richie wanted to stop screaming but couldn't 

Mike wished he could feel again

Richie wished he could be numb again 

Mike's room turned dark, kept the curtains closed, didn't move from bed, he was graduated and wasn't going to college so there was no need to move. He used to plan to go to college, but that was when his love was alive and they planned to go together.

Richie's room turned bright, took the curtains off too see the sun, maybe if he was lucky it would burn him alive

Oh how disappointed they would be in Richie and Mike, they new this too, and couldn't stop apologizing 

Mike wanted to leave Hawkins

Wanted to leave Indiana

Move to New York maybe

Richie wanted to leave Derry

Leave Maine

Leave this planet

Maybe move to the moon

Mike hates this town

Richie hates this world 

Make fucking hates that monster

Richie hates that fucking clown

It was those demons fault that they were gone

It pissed them off

They couldn't save them 

That pissed them off more

Richie grabbed a gun

Mike grabbed a lighter and hairspray 

Kill the monster

Get revenge 

Kill the clown

Get revenge 

It's not what they would've wanted 

But the boys weren't in their right minds anyway 

Kill

Burn

Repeat

Kill

Burn

Repeat 

What would they think of these two broken boys going out to hunt powers beyond their control, all for them?

Mike didn't care

Richie didn't care

Mike climbed out his window

Richie went out the back door

Mike took a walk in the woods

Richie took a drive to an abandoned house

Mike sat inside a little fort

Richie sat on a counter top in the kitchen 

Mike hummed Should I Stay or Should I Go

Richie took a pen and rote Loser with a V over the S on his arm

They both sat in their spots

Remembering everything 

The first hello

And the last goodbye 

Mike can't look at the swings anymore 

Richie doesn't even like to think about the quarry

It's a stupid idea

They know this

To lie in wait for those things to show themselves 

How silly it feels

How worthless it looks

Mike lays on his side on the blankets, facing the curtain door

Richie lays on his back on the counter looking at the ceiling 

And they cry

Both of them

They cry till their stomachs hurt

Mike calls Richie

Richie picks up

And Mike says he's sorry, so sorry and he knows the pain

Richie says he's sorry too, and that the world is pretty fucked up to this to them

Mike chuckles, it's short but it's not Lifeless and he agrees with him

Richie laughs too, it's small but not painful 

They make plans to see each other soon

They hang up soon after 

Mike kept the wizard piece in his pocket 

Richie kept an inhaler in his pocket 

No one said anything about it

They spend the night in their little spots

Uncomfortable as it may be neither cared

Their friends found them there the next day when they didn't find them at home

They saw their weapons and knew, because the Loser's Club knew Richie and the Party knew Mike

So they gave them a long, very needed group hug

And they cried again 

But this time not alone

They cried with people who understood 

And they didn't feel so alone anymore 

Hurt a little less

Stopped feeling numb

Didn't blame themselves as much

In time they would feel better

But they would never forget 

How could they ever forget the loves of their lives

Eddie and Will


	2. Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they were happy... Then it all went to hell

First there were four  
In Derry two boys were in love  
In Hawkins two boys were in love  
Richie liked to swim with him  
Mike liked to watch him draw  
Richie loved to give small kisses on his cheek  
Mike loved to hold his hand  
Richie kissed him hard  
Mike kissed him gentle  
But Richie could kiss gentle too  
And Mike could kiss hard if he wanted  
Richie would do anything for Eddie  
Mike would protect Will with his life  
They hated the bullies  
Hated how they always pushed them around   
Called them names  
Richie wanted to hurt them  
Mike wanted to break them  
The boys they loved were soft souls  
They wanted no harm to befall them  
Richie would Eddie when he cried  
Mike would hold Will when he had nightmares   
Richie and Eddie talked about getting older   
Mike and Will talked about college  
Getting an apartment together  
They talked of New York   
Richie convinced Eddie he wasn't all that bad to live with  
They could an apartment somewhere   
Riche said the moon  
Eddie laughed and said California sounds better  
High School was a bitch  
They thanked the heavens it was almost over  
Everything was almost over  
They would be free  
They would be together   
But the memories of those things were still there and it scared them  
It scared the two boys in Drerry  
It scared the two boys in Hawkins  
But it only brought them closer  
Fighting the clown  
Fighting the shadow monster  
And winning  
Together  
Richie never let go of his hand  
Mike never stepped away from his side  
Their friends were there too  
Comforting each other  
Pain  
So much pain  
But they got through it  
The Losers went to the quarry   
The Party went to the basement   
Richie made jokes  
Mike wrote campaigns  
Richie couldn't stop talking   
Mike couldn't stop smiling   
They all new it wasn't over  
They could feel it in the back of their minds  
But they didn't care  
They were together   
Richie pulled him in for a long kiss  
Mike leaned in for a lingering kiss  
Oh how they loved the blushes the two made  
Their friends rolled their eyes and smiled   
Hidden kisses at school  
Stolen kisses between empty halls  
They were finally happy   
But they knew those things were still there  
Waiting  
Nightmares  
Illusions   
Late night calls  
Sneaking out the window   
Pretending to be a naja  
Failing to be said naja but making the other laugh anyway  
Richie would hold him, tell him it's not real  
Mike would lay with him, hold his hand, pull him close, tell him it won't hurt him again  
They were afraid   
But they were afraid together   
And that's all that mattered  
Being together   
Being in love  
Richie liked to watch Eddie  
Mike liked to watch Will  
Richie texted him a lot  
Mike called him a lot  
They always answerd  
They always called in the morning  
They always texted at night  
Mike and will called each other on the walkie talkie like old times  
When one day when Mike picked it up all he got back was static  
When one day Richie called Eddie but went to voicemail  
They knew  
Oh how they knew  
The one time they weren't there  
There to protect them  
To hold them  
To fight along side them  
They blamed themselves   
And never stopped   
Yes  
Mike loved Will  
Richie loved Eddie  
Then those things took them away  
And now there's only two  
Two boys  
In different states   
In a lot of pain  
In a lot of anger   
And plotting revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Wow it took way to long to finish this but I'm happy with it and I hope you guys liked this as much as the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it! I'm sorry it was painful, I cried writing it


End file.
